


Moonlight (Jade) Serenade

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Humanstuck, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfiction I ever wrote of this pairing. Gomen it is kind of short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight (Jade) Serenade

_Green irises meet the color of the ocean,_

_Bringing a rising sun,_

_The warmth a startling heartbeat,_

_That burns, beating all the more in haste,_

_With each passing moment._

_\-- Anonymous_

  


 

    Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and your best friend is VRISKA SERKET. At least she is supposed to be. You are just glad you had a chance to meet her. There weren’t many others in your circle due to the fact that even at this age, just eight years old, everyone in the whole town and school tried to avoid your friend. Sometimes you didn’t really mind that it winded up that way... or well most of the time. For a reason.

 

    You like to dress up and play dolls, which has always been fine for someone like you. It was a ‘normal’ thing, and your parents were proud that you turned out to be the perfect little girl. In terms of polite, kindness, and completely all the other seemingly good factors into being a good kid. However, you weren’t perfect. That was for sure, and at this rate you enjoyed being good because it got you good attention.

 

    So you strived to be perfect in the way you only knew how. By being good you got a multitude of compliments from everyone, even at your age, and everyone on the block knew of you well enough to call you a ‘precocious child’.

 

    When you crossed the street you always made sure to hold someone’s hand. You really liked to hold Vriska’s hand, and from then on when you grew older it would turn into something more. But for now you are still a child.

 

    One time you spotted Vriska and her other childhood best friend you felt it was hard to join in, for some stupid reason. You had asked why she was drawing with Vriska and the little girl had said she was Vriska’s best friend. But then you said you were her best friend and the both of you just got into a huge argument while Vriska stared.

 

    “Hey, aren’t the both of you my best friends? Jeez.”

 

    You stopped and so did Vriska’s other friend.

 

    You didn’t know what had come over you. You had always tried your best to be as polite and kind as can be.

 

    ...

 

    When you were about the age of fifteen that’s when everything changed. You had come to realize that you had developed what was called a ‘crush’ on Vriska. And that you were different from most of your friends even though you had strived to be like the most upperclass of them all. The way in which you differed so much was based upon your sexuality-- that of which you had observed some of your peers certainly disapproved of when they made their jokes about the others learning towards yours in kind or anything different from the heteronorm.

 

    You kept it a secret and watched slowly and painfully when Vriska became interested in some boy who couldn’t even stand up for himself. Literally and mentally speaking. You had always thought, She could always do better and could tell that the boy didn’t want to reciprocate her feelings. You always wished she would turn and see you too.

 

    ...

 

    Vriska now forcibly brought the boy, named Tavros Nitram, as you are to recall what he was, when she  brought upon group gatherings between the rest of her actual, remaining friends. Which included yourself, Terezi and some other girl named Aradia who was Tavros’ friend. Your best friend would always joke about it being a date or something, until something within you snapped on one of those days.

 

    You confessed to her, as if you didn’t care about anything in the world.

 

    There were others there too, friend of friends and when they heard you announce that, you could see them start to step back, whisper as Vriska went quiet, hand still around Tavros’. You saw it merely tighten and you could see you made an error, and decided to step back, ignoring anyone who happened to utter your name as your eyes began to fog up in tears.

 

    “Maryam, wait.”

 

    You tried to escape, already hearing the ridicule. Before you even reached outside, a hand was around yours, pulling you back. You were about to say something, anything, when you turned around and saw the severe look in Vriska’s eyes.

 

    “Let’s try it out. Alright? So, don’t leave. And if someone says anything, I’ll kill them.”

 

    You decided to also wrap your fingers around the ones around your own, and head back with her, hand in hand. Now, without a care about what anyone thinks, because you have what you believe can only be the best girlfriend in the entire world.


End file.
